


Petite Merde

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Orphan Black [8]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Canon Queer Relationship, Community: femslash100, F/F, Humor, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1843717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“French swearing is ugly,” Delphine says, leaning down to peck Cosima on the lips.  “Too ugly for tiny beautiful scientists.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petite Merde

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Cosima/Delphine - Delphine always swears in French.

“Why don’t you ever swear?” Cosima sighs and pulls her hair back in a binder.  She has an ache between her shoulders and a giant headache, yet she doesn’t want to leave the lab until she knows she can come back in the morning and _not_ still be frustrated.  “I’ve said _shit_ like six times in the past half an hour.  But you’re all cool and easy-breezy-beautiful.”

Delphine laughs and walks around the lab bench to wrap Cosima in her arms.  “I’m glad you think so.  But it shows how little French you’ve learned.”  She wags her finger at Cosima.

“Don’t scold me,” Cosima laughs, nipping at Delphine’s finger.  “I’ve been _trying,_ you just talk so fast.”

“French swearing is ugly,” Delphine says, leaning down to peck Cosima on the lips.  “Too ugly for tiny beautiful scientists.”

“If it isn’t too ugly for _tall_ beautiful scientists, I think I can handle it.  Teach me some.”

“Okay,” Delphine says, biting her lips.  “You know _merde_ and _baise-moi_.”

“The latter being a personal favorite,” Cosima says, grinning.  “Those are easy.”

“ _Fous le camps_ is a good one,” Delphine says.  “ _Ta mere la pute_ will start a fight.”

Cosima sighs, easing into Delphine’s arms.  “You’re going to make me look those up, aren’t you?”

“Of course I am, _petite chiot_ ,” Delphine says, kissing the top of Cosima’s head.

“More like petite shit,” Cosima grumbles, and Delphine just laughs.


End file.
